


No Obey November

by GraceWoolf



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Jealous Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer Feels, No Obey November, November Fanfiction Challenge, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceWoolf/pseuds/GraceWoolf
Summary: This is just a writing challenge I made up for November, with the Obey Me fandom in mind! It basically involves a month's excerpts/events of the OC and the main demons (plus Solomon) not following the usual rules of Devildom...and what results thus. They're all going to be one-shots.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	No Obey November

**Author's Note:**

> The first one is of Mammon, and not exactly rule breaking or very descriptive but I wanted to post on the first day! Hope you like, and feel free to join the challenge!

Okay but WHAT IF you became roomies with Mammon? 

I'll tell you WHAT IF :

You end up helping him carry most of his stuff and forgetting some of yours back at the House of Lamentation. 

"So this will be my lounge! This can be the bar! Oh, my master bedroom..mmm NICE!" He forgets to give you closet space!! Atleast he remembered you needing a bedroom.

On the occasion that you forget the spare key at home, you have to wait outside the studio apartment for him to get back after his various club visite of the day. Because Mammon never picks up calls.

One of those tiring days, and you climb into bed immediately after getting back from classes, not wanting to talk to anyone or do anything. You see Mammon give you curious looks from over at the mini bar, but you ignore it.

It's the middle of the night and you wake up to the bed dipping under an extra weight. You startle awake and a hand comes up to cover your mouth. "I swear if you scream, I'm never doing the dishes again." You raise an eyebrow sarcastically, then remember it's dark. "Just sleep," he says and curls up at the opposite end of the bed. Was he worried?

He's back to normal the next day and it makes you wonder if he was on something strong that other night. But there's definitely some change around him.

He doesn't come home late anymore. Well not as late as before. He remembers to throw the egg shells into the trash bin. Once he even sat down with you while you were working on an assignment, and lasted 10 whole minutes before he stalked off muttering curses under his breath. 10 MINUTES!

You start to miss The House of Lamentation. Especially making Levi whine and watching Beel eat whatever you cooked for him. You kinda even missed having Lucifer keep tabs on you. Not that he ever stopped. You tell Mammon that you're staying over there for the weekend.

"Whatever." That's all he says, before he walks out of the apartment.

You pack light, excited to see everyone together again. Mammon doesn't show up, so you scribble him a note and pin it with a refrigerator magnet. And then leave him a text too, just in case.

The weekend starts off fantastic. The other boys are just as happy to see you. Well Amos, Satan and Beel looked it. Lucifer, Belphie and Levi just shrugged shoulders and plastered stoic smiles. 

Somehow it still felt odd without Mammon there. It was too....quiet. He never replied to your texts so it was obvious that you leaving didn't make much of change in his routine.

The weekend was coming to a close but you decide to go back to the apartment the next day, directly from classes. You spend the night in the confines of your room, wearing your favourite pyjama shorts and a nice novel to keep company.

You get to one of the best parts of the romance when you hear some sort of scuffle outside your room. You ignore it, then suddenly your door is thrown open and Mammon stomps inside.

His face is flushed and he looks right at you as he stalks over. You rise up to a sitting position, too shocked to speak. He gets on your bed and mimics your sitting posture, sitting opposite to you.

"Mammon, what-"  
"Come back."  
"What? Of course-"  
"No. Right now."  
"Did you....miss me that bad?" You laugh, then you see his face and realize it wasn't a joke.

He refuses to look at your face, scowling and fidgeting with the bed covers. A smug smile creeps onto your face. You take him by surprise and hug him. He struggles just once, before he hugs you right back. Tighter than you did.

"Let's go home, Mammon." He doesn't let go off your hand, the whole way there.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, but I didn't want to break streak on the very first day! Open to suggestions on Devil boys and prompts for the upcoming days!  
> Love, Grace. (◔‿◔)♡


End file.
